Proditor Socius
by Faunn
Summary: Okay, remade...Another story about another madeup Daughter, but I've been keeping this up in my head for a looooong time. T for language and suggestive themes...PLEASE R&R I would love it.
1. Chapter 1

((Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has the words 'Daughters' and 'of the moon' in the same sentence. In fact, anything that is © by anyone else is not mine. If I resemble anyone, then it is totally by concidence ))

Daughters

of the

Moon

**2.5**

**Proditor Socius**

::Prolouge::

**_L_**_ena sighed, and gazed up towards the blood red sky. The time was sixish, just a little more then she had thought it would take everyone, Rain, Caris, Geo, and Tyler, to saw their goodbyes before leaving. Use to being last, Lena patiently waited. She had to tell them, and if not them, at least Tyler had to know what was going on. The wind picked up a little, stirring up the dirt around her. Looking down, her legs were dangling off the edge of the cliff, and the ocean hundreds of feet below. Lena thought of the perfect timing to hit the water just right... _

_She looked up, distracting herself, this wasn't the time. The only way to get this over with was to remain calm and composed, and the only thing to distract her was her memories, of times not filled with all the complications of being who she was now._

::---------------------------------------------------------------::

::Chapter One::

**A** sudden gust of wind nearly knocked Lena off balance. Regaining composer, she surveyed the area from where she was standing; precariously balanced on the sloped roof of Planet Bang. Breathing in a deep whiff of the night air, she smelled a few familiar scents; Jemina, Catty and Vanessa. Serena was either to far or inside already, but the latter didn't seem likely. She tugged her short, cropped hair into a loose ponytail, and brushed off her black tan top; some of the neon signs reflected off of her arms, making her dragon and tribal tatoos seem to come to life. Taking another breath, she turned and jumped off the roof into the back alley so nobody would be too suspicious, except she didn't relieze there was a couple making out right near where she landed. Scattering trash, she spooked both of them; obviously they didn't want company.

"Why don't you watch where..." The girl tried acting tough, but Lena gave her one look, and she shut up. Turning towards the entrance, she quickly walked off, her boyfriend in tow.

"_Misellus consuetudos_." Lena muttered, and the boy shot her a look. Grinning, she shot the look back and waited until they left. Rolling her eyes, she followed them, her black baggy cargo jeans slided across the ground slightly, stirring up some dust. Nearing the gates, she stopped to find her backstage pass. She brushed away some of her nature-hue, white, black and red dyed hair out of her face as she gripped the pass. Flashing it, she walked in unheeded and went backstage to prepare for the gig. As she came backstage, Lena noticed Caris and Tyler arguing. Again. Over what song they should start with. Again. Sighing, she walked over to try and create some peace.

"Again?" Lean dryly noted, catching both boys attention.

"What's it for you?" Caris said, but grinned; his buzzed hair was long due for a cut and dangled in front of his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know, since I'm probably singing whatever song you choose."

He shrugged, then smiled, "Why don't you try to help convince you boyfriend here that all I'm saying," He turned back to Tyler. "Is we should start with one of our newer songs."

"And I'm saying we should start with something they know, then work in a newer song. You know, familiarize them."

He gave Lena a quick glance, then looked back to Caris.

"Guys? Have Geo choose, so you both can be miserable." She laughed.

"Well...I guess that works. Sure, I'll go talk to him." Caris nodded, then went over near the stage to find Geo, who's real name was Justin. His nicknamed came from his silver grey dyed hair.

"Just don't intimidate him!" Tyler yelled at his back. Lena rolled her eyes, and grabbed his hand.

"You two are always the same."

He smiled. "We're not the only ones."

She cocked her head and smiled back, then he leaned down and kissed her. A pleasent shock rolled through her. They had been dating for almost a year, but he was going to leave to start school, since the rest of the band had graduated; Lena was only a junior, and they were thinking of a long distance relationship. They tried to spend as much time as they could together. It had gotten harder, though, because of the newer goddesses. Suddenly he pulled back.

"We've got to start." He smiled, his teal eyes looking into her orange amber ones. Lena pushed his pepper hair, which was longer than Caris', out of his face.

"Alright, but I need to get my stuff from Rain." She gave him a quick kiss, then went over near the stage. Rain was her best friend since Lena had moved to L.A. when she was only 10. They and Tyler had started the band, Mimic, and eventually began working some gigs as a way to earn some good money.

Rain was working with Geo on some of the lyrics of the song he had chosen to start with, Unlock. Her blue-tinted hair caught the lights and illuminated her face. Lena snuck up behind her and tugged her hair.

"Ow! At least you could say something to announce you arrival." She turned and smiled. "Your stuff is by your mic, we're starting."

"When?"

"Now."

Lena went over and grabbed her electric guitar. She and Tyler both did vocals and guitar, Caris took some vocals and bass, Geo hurried over to his keyboard, and Rain waited at her drums. Geo started with some high pitched eletronics, and Caris added in a bass. Soon the tempo was set, and Lena started to sing. She got lost in the words and soon, it was the words of the songs, the melody, and her.

::---------------------------------------------------------------::

Good? If you've read my old version, it should be. I'm trying to make it seem more like the book, Hope that helped with getting a good review. Go ahead and comment, but I'm not going to wait until I get a certain amount and have you wait, though after chapter 2, I might slow down. Since this was technically written once before. I'm only doing...One or two more books withing the DotM, but I'm making a few more stories called 'Proditor Socius'...

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! And, once again, you don't have to put in a review, but they are apreciated! Just don't sent things about my horrible spelling. -.- I'm trying to get my computer to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

((Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has the words 'Daughters' and 'of the moon' in the same sentence. In fact, anything that is © by anyone is not mine. If I resemble anyone, then it is totally by coincidence.

AuthorsNote: Do we always have to put that there?...))

::---------------------------------------------------------------::

::Chapter Two::

**A **car drove by, it's bright headlights reflecting off everything they passed on. Lena squinted her eyes in the bright glare. They had finished after w good two hours, and even though it wasn't to late, Lena wanted to take a long walk. As the car rumbled by, Lena went back into what she had been thinking about; her decision in the next week. Off all of them, Lena was the oldest, meeting Maggie a year older than the rest. she was still surprised when she found out Maggie was real.

"_Tu es dea, filia lunae_. You are a goddess, a Daughter of the Moon." Now THAT had surprised her. She was more naive and avoided her for over a month. The reality eventually dawned on her, but that didn't help. How could she be a goddess? She brushed a stray hair out of her face and sighed. She may look like one, but still, a nagging feeling was telling her different. One thing that made her think the nagging feeling was right was she had never had a moon amulet to begin with, or maybe her parents took it.

"Bastards..." She hated them with a passion that surpassed her one for followers. Maggie always would tell her hatred wasn't something she should keep inside her, but she couldn't help it. She would never even admit to Maggie what she really wanted to do to them, so they would know how it felt, how much it hurt her, scarred her...

She continued down the street towards home. 'Home' was actually Serena's house, who said it would be okay for her to stay an extended period, since her dad wasn't home often. It was a nice thing, and Maggie supported it, since Lena had some, anger problems of her own.

Now she wished she hadn't thought about those times, now memories she tried to keep hidden started flooding back. Her abused childhood had no good memories, except for when she ran away at 10. They had relocated to LA one summer, for an unknown reason, though they really didn't need one. She could feel tears welling up and she shut her eyes tightly closed, and tried to comfort herself. There was nothing here, she was safe, there were worse thing out there; but to Lena, that was her only fear.

She opened her eyes, and as she did, she noticed a flicker of shadow that wasn't natural, especially on a bright lite street. She cupped her hand around the moon amulet to block the light, hoping she could spot something else. _Follower_...

Suddenly, she felt a soft tickle across her mind and slammed up mental walls to keep whoever it was out. Sudden appearances of followers, particularly one, had been occurring more and more recently, the closer it got to her birthday. Feeling more ignorant than before, she boldly called out.

"_Ignavus! Appugno ceu adfirmo Atrox servus_!" Suddenly, the shadow zipped in front of her, forming back. She jumped back and growled, but was surprised when the shadow held a familiar face.

"Sio?" He hung around La Brea, but didn't attend. He grinned, his long, shaggy black hair was tied in a ponytail, which fell on his shoulders. She had to admit, especially with the chain pants and loose hanging black tee, there was something about him.

His grin only became more devious, as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Coward, huh? How about _venustus_?" He smiled and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Hitting his hand away, she narrowed her eyes. Now wasn't the time.

"I don't even want to know how someone like you could be that self involved!"

He chuckled as if she had said something funny. "Who said I was talking about me, Goddess?"

Curling her hands into fists, she tried to calm herself down, she didn't need another lecture from Maggie about using her powers for offensive attacks. This time she growled, she leaped up, shifting into a large black wolf, and pinned Sio on the ground. Her amulet, only a small charm now, dangled in front of his eyes; it pulsed and reflected light into his black, soulless eyes.

He merely grinned again; of course he already knew, what follower didn't? She was known for being more open of her powers then any of the other daughters. That wasn't always a bad thing, some followers avoided confrontations with her so they wouldn't get on her animal side.

She suddenly jumped off of him and ran down the street, her padded feet making little sound. She didn't want to actually do something she would regret in the long run.

'_Who's the _ignavus_ now, goddess?_' That almost snapped her last nerve, but she concentrated her mind on the cement before her to avoid actually giving into her imagination. How would he like it if he had some really injuries...

-------------------------------------------

Before she knew it, Lena was at Serena's porch. She shifted back and walked inside; it was near mdnight, but she knew someone had to be awake.

"Serena? Collin?"

"Yeah?" She heard Collin from the kitchen, so she walked over; besides, she was hungry. She walked in and saw Collin eating a plate of cookies Serena had made early that day. She grabbed a few and Wally scuttled by, begging for some treats.

"Is Serena here?"

He shook his head, some sand fell from his hair. It was obvious he had been out for a while today; his nose was peeling, and some zinc oxide was still on his face. "No, was she at Planet Bang?" His worry was obvious.

Lena began to say No, but she didn't want Collin to freak out. Instead, she nodded. "Yeah, she left with Jimena..." The only thing she was worried about was the lie blowing up in her face later on. She shook her head, "I actually left to early, but I assume she did. Besides," she grabbed the plate from him. "You need to take a shower, I don't like my cookies sandy." She shoved another one into her mouth. He rolled his eyes.

"Since when does she make them just for you?"

"Since I'm the one who eats them all." She grinned.

"Yeah, well, you eat everything else, too." Then he laughed and went upstairs. A few minutes later, she heard the water running. Sighing, she sat down at the kitchen table to think; as she did, her mind slipped back into Goddess mode - What would she choose? This had to be the hundredth time she had thought about it. '_If I stayed here, I could be with Tyler, go to places I've never been...But, then again, if I choose to go, I could easily end up back on Earth..._' And it was taking a toll on her; she had been skipping classes and when she was in class, she spaced out. She groaned and put her face in her hands. The earlier memories of Sio came back.

It turned out he was the annoying stalker the whole time. Stalker? '_Maybe that was a little harsh..._'What? What had every gotten into her head to think that? He was her enemy! A follower of the Atrox. Now she was angry at herself, besides, she shouldn't. She was only days away from the biggest decision of her life. Maybe she was wrong, maybe he wasn't that bad...

::---------------------------------------------------------------::

Hope you enjoyed it. This one did explain a little more, but also added some questions, so I hope I don't get to many confused readers... Don't ask for revelings, I'm keeping it nice and secret. Read and Review-ing is wanted, so please, click that button


End file.
